Liberté
by Lyrianah
Summary: L'histoire d'une jeune fille, seule survivante d'un peuple aujourd'hui disparu, qui sillonnera les océans à la recherche de ses origines mystérieuses, tout en étant traquée par le monde entier.


PROLOGUE

 **AETHERYA**

 **ARCHIVE 37419**

 **QG DE LA MARINE**

 **LECTURE EXCLUSIVEMENT RÉSERVÉE AU PERSONNEL QUALIFIE**

 **AMIRAL EN CHEF - AMIRAUX - VICES AMIRAUX - GRANDS CORSAIRES**

Il existait une île, sur Calm Belt, du côté de North blue, qu'il était impossible de rejoindre.

Elle n'était inscrite sur aucune carte, ne produisait pas de champ magnétique, ce qui la rendait impossible à détecter à l'aide d'un log pose, seul moyen de se repérer sur cette mer qui rendait les boussoles hors d'état de fonctionnement, et le fait de se trouver dans une mer sans vent pour y conduire un voilier et peuplée de monstres marins gigantesques et affamés n'aidait pas à faciliter les recherches des curieux assez fous pour entreprendre le voyage.

Des légendes aussi nombreuses que futiles et aberrantes naissaient au fil des années sur ce territoire mystérieux, qui affirmaient que ses habitants étaient en fait des monstres sanguinaires ou se trouvaient être les esprits des nombreux marins ayant péris sur cette mer. Que l'île était invisible ou flottait dans les airs, et n'avait pas de champ magnétique car elle était en fait un bateau fantôme gigantesque. Autant de rumeurs qui alimentaient les ragots dans les bars, que les gens s'arrachaient tant cette île était nimbée de mystères.

Mais rien de tout cela n'était vrai.

Cependant, durant plusieurs dizaines d'années, l'île resta introuvable et ne se manifesta nullement au reste du monde, laissant les marins se perdre et mourir en la cherchant.

Puis, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, sa renommée naquit aussi vite que les rumeurs dont elle était sujette.

Cette île fut alors connue dans le monde entier, autant de part les légendes diverses qui circulaient à son sujet, que de part sa véritable histoire. Les faits étranges pouvaient alors très bien s'expliquer de manière logique et rationnelle, mais les rumeurs étaient tellement plus attrayantes que de banals faits scientifiques.

L'île avait de ce fait un très faible, voir inexistant, champ magnétique dû à l'absence de roches ferromagnétiques dans le sol, et son peuple était loin d'être sanguinaire comme le contait les histoires. Si les personnes rapportant différents ragots avaient prit la mer, elles auraient eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte, en y croisant quelques uns de ses habitants parcourant les océans en quête de connaissances et d'aventures. Il fallait tout de même reconnaître qu'ils étaient très peu sur les mers, préférant généralement rester sur le havre de tranquillité et de paix que représentait leur île perdue dans ce monde décadent sous des puissances en guerre.

Ce territoire a d'ailleurs longtemps suscité la curiosité du gouvernement mondial, qui, avec la marine, était le seul ayant hypothétiquement les moyens de s'y rendre, mais n'en faisait rien, par crainte d'offenser son peuple. Des alliances avaient même été proposées, ainsi que des marchés honnêtes et avantageux, mais tous avaient été refusés et les négociations alors brusquement abandonnées.

Ce qui allait renforcer encore plus l'idée de l'inviolabilité de cette mystérieuse île.

Mais la vérité était en fait bien plus simple et étonnante qu'il n'y paraît.

La vérité était que cette île avait un nom et possédait ses légendes et traditions bien à elle. Son territoire était assez étendu pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins multiples de sa population entière, qui était l'équivalent de celle d'une grande ville. On pouvait y trouver des minerais divers en grandes quantités, une terre fertile et propice à l'agriculture, de l'eau potable et une faune et une flore étrangement abondantes. Certains matériaux étaient tout de même marchandés sur d'autres îles proches à l'extérieur de Calm Belt, non pas par nécessité, mais pour faire fleurir un échange et des ententes favorables avec les populations environnantes.

Son peuple était pacifiste, et ne prenait le parti de personne, traitant d'égal à égal quiconque croisait leur chemin, qu'ils soient pirates, dragons célestes, marines, révolutionnaires, marchands ou simples habitants, qui, si ils avaient la chance d'y parvenir, étaient les bienvenus et naturellement accueillit sur cette île.

On pourrait croire au premier abord en entendant cela qu'ils n'avaient pas d'opinion, aucune connaissance du monde extérieur et se fichaient éperdument des événements se déroulant en dehors de leur territoire, ce qui pourrait expliquer cette attitude singulière, mais ces habitants étaient parfaitement au courant des agissements qui s'opéraient au-delà de Calm Belt.

Ce peuple faisait en vérité tout pour ne pas intervenir dans des affaires pouvant engendrer une guerre à l'encontre de leur pays. Cela pourrait paraître étrangement égoïste, mais, étant doué dans beaucoup de domaines, comme la navigation, l'industrie navale, l'astrologie et la médecine, ces connaissances uniques auraient pu être enviées dans le monde entier, développant curiosité, convoitise et jalousie de la part de nombres de pays et organisations, ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire lorsque l'île se fit connaître, et devint une puissance à part entière.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement pour cela que cette population vivait recluse, et ne s'aventurait que très rarement sur les mers.

Il existe une antique légende, prenant aujourd'hui la forme d'un conte pour les enfants du nouveau monde, qui peut paraître aberrante à première vue, mais qui soulève tout de même une part de vérité. Elle raconte qu'il y a longtemps, très longtemps, lorsque le gouvernement mondial n'existait pas, que le monde n'était régit ou protégé par aucune puissance, de nombreuses catastrophes naturelles le précipitèrent dans le chaos. Inondations, typhons, ouragans, tremblements de terre, éruptions volcaniques, raz de marrée, tempêtes… Plus aucune personne ne pouvait être à l'abri de ces forces monstrueuses détruisant tout sur leur passage, et la topographie du monde entier changea du tout au tout. Elle se modela alors en celle que nous connaissons aujourd'hui, créant ainsi Red line, Calm Belt, la route de tout les périls, le nouveau monde et les quatre mers aux quatre points cardinaux.

Tout cela serait à cause, ou grâce, selon la légende, à un dieu inconnu à la puissance gigantesque et ayant le pouvoir de contrôler les éléments, qui disparu peut après la dislocation de la terre, avec toutes les perturbations qu'il avait engendrées, laissant le monde se remettre lentement de ces changements soudains.

Certaines versions cependant affirmaient que ce n'était non pas un dieu, mais un homme qui fut responsable de ce cataclysme. Il n'avait pourtant mangé aucun fruit du démon, mais possédait un pouvoir incommensurable dont il ignorait l'existence, jusqu'à ce que la colère le fit éclater au grand jour, sous des proportions dantesques, créant les différentes catastrophes déjà citées.

C'est alors empli de culpabilité et ayant peur des représailles qu'il se réfugia dans Calm Belt où il apprit peu à peu à contrôler sa puissance sans se préoccuper de blesser son entourage, puisque cette mer était encore inhabitée à cette époque. De nombreuses années passèrent, au bout desquelles tout le monde les oublia, lui et les changements qu'il avait provoqués. Il fonda alors une nation inconnue et indétectable où tous ses habitants héritèrent de ces capacités hors du commun, celles de contrôler les éléments.

C'est ici que la légende et le conte font place à l'histoire.

Le monde ne s'est pas façonné ainsi en une journée, il a fallut des milliers d'années pour arriver à ce résultat, avec là encore de multiples thèses scientifiques à l'appui. Et aucune puissance, aussi grande soit-elle, ne pouvait provoquer de si nombreux et gigantesques changements.

Si une quelconque force, pareille à celle décrite dans la légende, existait réellement, elle serait considérée comme étant aussi puissante que les armes antiques disséminées dans le monde, comme Poséidon ou Pluton pour ne pas citer les plus connues, et serait aisément élevée au même rang, voir même plus haut.

Mais il en existait pourtant une similaire de nature, d'une puissance beaucoup moins importante, mais qui pouvait changer bien plus de choses que certains pouvaient le penser.

Une nation était bel et bien capable de manipuler les puissances élémentaires de la terre, à une échelle et une puissance beaucoup plus réduites, certes, mais un pouvoir qui pouvait empêcher la réalisation de catastrophes naturelles de grande ampleur, et mettre les éléments de son côté lors d'une bataille ne devait pas être prise à la légère.

C'est ainsi que ces facultés hors du commun étaient mises en œuvre par les habitants non pas pour se battre, mais pour rendre le quotidien plus facile. Une terre plus fertile, une eau plus pure, des animaux plus nombreux. Qui procuraient de façon innée des connaissances maritimes, sur les courants marins et atmosphériques ou la connaissance des plantes facilitant la guérison de n'importe quelle maladie.

C'était un pays prospère et solitaire, cachant au monde la puissance dont il était capable de faire preuve, préférant rester indifférent et pacifiste

Son nom était Aetherya.

Chacun de ses habitants étaient capables de manipuler un élément, le feu, l'eau, la terre ou l'air, de manière plus ou moins organisée. Les plus jeunes étaient entraînés à ne pas laisser leurs sentiments leur faire perdre tout contrôle, ils étaient habitués à sentir ce pouvoir qui venait de la terre elle même, et qui était considéré comme un présent, leur rendant la vie plus facile.

Personne ne savait d'où venait une telle capacité, de quoi elle était due, et pourquoi elle était présente en chacun d'eux. Elle semblait exister depuis la nuit des temps, aussi loin que les habitants remontaient dans leurs archives, elle avait toujours été là, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle avait permis de conserver une paix fragile, mais stable entre l'île et le reste du monde.

Seulement, le fait qu'une puissance si grande en apparence refuse de coopérer ou de ce rallier au gouvernement mondial est inquiétant. Les conséquences que pouvait engendrer une possible révolte menée par Aetherya elle-même seraient catastrophiques. Elle ne pouvait pas rester pacifique éternellement, c'était impossible.

Alors dès que tombera la confirmation que cette force pourrait être utilisée à mauvais escient, elle sera jugée dangereuse et source de malheurs. Et s'il s'avère que cette confirmation soit la cause d'une mort quelconque, commise par la main d'un Aetherien, il sera trop tard pour faire marche arrière et plus aucune excuse ou négociation ne seront acceptées. Ce sera le bain de sang.

Et tout comme Ohara deux ans plus tôt, Aetherya sera détruite.

Et tous ses habitants massacrés.

Pour la justice.

 **Sous la dictée**

 **du Conseil des Cinq Doyens**


End file.
